Mission Accomplished
by Nananah
Summary: He had to get home to see his love to claim his hug and kiss. 2x1. "He was more worried about how he was going to get the blood off the seat rather than worrying about how much blood he had already lost." Review please. :D
1. Chapter 1

Mission Accomplished.  
Disclaimer : I do not own any part of Gundam Wing and it's characters.  
Summary : He had to get home to see his love to claim his hug and kiss.  
Pairings : 2 x 1  
Author's notes : I had wanted to make this a deathfic at first but then again , I had lost the mood for it. So there you have it. A short fic. I might consider making this into a multiple chapter fic but we'll see. It depends on who's interested to read more. Review please. It makes me happy. (:

Enjoy.

The blood pooled at his feet. It was all he could do to keep standing. The bullets had gone through him in several places and cuts were evident on his body but he didn't feel the pain. He forced himself to stay awake and pushed the pain aside.

All he wanted to see now was his lover. The one thing that kept his mind awake , his body moving even though it was on the brink of collapsing.

He started to feel pain. But it was slow and little.

'Hah. ' He cursed himself. He was slipping. He wasn't supposed to feel pain now. He pushed it once again to the far side of his mind.

He repeated his love's name over and over in his mind , determined to get home and hug him. To reassure himself that he was still alive.

He laughed at himself inwardly. How ironic. In the past , the only thing that made him feel alive was pain. Now that he was practically shrouded in it , he felt more dead than alive. He wanted to feel his lover hug him tight and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Reassuring him that he was there and would always be. Ensure him that he was alive. Tend to his wounds and kissed them all.

But first , he needed to get home. The toll of his wounds were catching up fast. It seems like he was straying. Mission first , he told himself. He pushed himself into the vehicle that was awaiting him. With much effort , he focused his pain on another part of his mind and pressed on the accelerator.

The only thing on his mind was the beautiful image of his love. Smirking , he rounded a corner and sped , ignoring all traffic laws. He wasn't going to give up just yet.

By the time he had reached the apartment they shared , the seat of the car was red. It was previously an off-white colour. His love is going to have a fit over that. It would take ages to get the blood off the leather.

Ironic. He was more worried about how he was going to get the blood off the seat rather than worrying about how much blood he had already lost. Hah , he could have just laughed out loud if it weren't hurting so bad.

Wait , it hurt. He thought that he had managed to push all of that aside. Shit. That meant that he really was getting soft. He was slipping from the soldier he once was.

Step by step , he was reaching his destination. The white door of his apartment was right in front of him. It was so close. And yet , oh so far. His vision faltered , an urgent reminder to get home quick and claim his hug and kiss. It was also a reminder of how much blood he had already lost.

Every step he took was now laced with pain. He couldn't push it away anymore and now , it came back full force.

There , the door was within reach. He could touch the doorknob if he reached out for it , but he couldn't urge his hand to move. He had already spent his energy doing whatever he was doing just now.

The door opened. His love was standing there.

Heero allowed himself a smile before collapsing into Duo's arms.

"Mission accomplished."

Fin.

Review? Thanks alot. It'll make me happy. I'm considering if I should make this into a multiple chapter fic. We'll see how it goes. It all depends on the people out there. (:

Love,  
Nananah!


	2. Chapter 2

( Standard disclaimers apply. )

" Heero Yuy , don't you dare tell me that you're sick. "

"Hn."

Heero lay in bed , desperately trying to get Duo out. It was hot yet cold and his head hurt. Having his noisy lover rant on and on about taking care of himself wasn't making things any better.

" Heero , are you even listening to me ? " Duo asked , finally realising that Heero wasn't listening.

He walked over to his lover and placed a cool hand on his forehead. He really was running a bad fever. Guess that there wasn't anything that he could do , not that ranting would help his sick Hee-chan.

Duo placed a kiss on his forehead before tucking a sick and tired Heero into bed properly. He went down to grab a bowl of water and a cloth with thoughts of how cute Heero looked when he was asleep.

When he was back , he was somehow relieved to find that Heero was still in bed , not gallivanting about the house. He placed a cool washcloth on his forehead and sat down in a chair to watch.

He sighed. Just how much more reckless could Heero get ? He had left one day leaving a note beside Duo to remind him that he was away on a mission. When he came back , not only was he bleeding , he was barely conscious. It had worried Duo to death. He was , however ,thankful that Heero was actually in one piece and still breathing. After bandaging him up , he found Heero flushed and warm to the touch. And not to mention , awake.

He'd deal with Heero's emotions and explanations later. Now , all he wanted Heero to do was rest. And Duo doubted that Heero would actually get a full day's rest.

' Mission Accomplished , my foot. You just gave me an entirely new mission , dumb ass. '

--

_Running. Cold. Pain. Darkness._

Heero opened his eyes. It was dark. Where was he ? In another OZ cell ? No , that couldn't be possible. He had ran away from them. Where was he ?

Something snored beside him. Duo ? Why was Duo here ? Ah , he must've managed to get home then. His whole body ached and hurt. Everything was laced with pain. And to top it off , he was sick. A fever , no less. Could things get any worse ?

Wait , the mission. He vaguely remembered that he had completed it. Somehow. The report ? Ah , he hadn't typed that out one yet. J wouldn't want to wait. He didn't want to be retrained again.

Slowly , Heero pushed himself up without waking his lover. He managed to get his legs over the edge of the bed when he noticed a change in Duo's breathing.

--

"Hee-chan ! What are you trying to do ? God , you are so stubborn sometimes ! "

Duo walked into Heero's line of vision. He didn't look too happy but yet , he didn't look surprised. Ah , he must have expected it then.

" I could type your report out for you if you wanted me to , Heero. You could just ask. Now , could you please get back in bed ? You look like you're going to faint any second. "

Heero couldn't refuse. The bed was tempting and he WAS going to faint. He must've lost a good amount of blood sometime just now during the mission.

" It's only 3 am , for goodness sake ! Way too early for me to be up and you need rest. Sleep. I'll be beside you if you need anything kay ? Love ya. "

Duo then proceeded to tuck Heero back into bed for the second time and readjusted the washcloth on Heero's forehead. After which Duo leaned forward and gave a small kiss to Heero's lips.

" Goodnight Hee-chan ! Make sure you get some rest. If I see you up and out of bed the second time , I'm not gonna let you out of sight anymore. You'll be chained to the bed , you hear ? CHAINED. "

Though the prospect of his lover being chained to the bed didn't really phase Duo , he knew that Heero would be long gone asleep by the time he ended his sentence. Heero could be so darn stubborn. Why would anyone want to get up just to type a report when they so clearly needed to rest ? It confused Duo but it was okay. That was what made Heero , well , Heero. And he still loved him no matter what.

Sighing , Duo arranged himself to be as comfortable as possible on the chair beside Heero. It was going to be a long night. A very long night.

--

When Heero next woke , it was already morning but Duo had closed the curtains in an effort to dim the room. Thankful for his lover's efforts , he looked to his right to see Duo still snoring lightly on the chair beside him. He must have woken up sometime ago just to close the curtains so that the morning light wouldn't bother him.

Feeling better , though still a bit worse for wear , he leaned over to give Duo a small wake up kiss. He watched as Duo's violet eyes opened to another morning. It was the best thing to see when he just woke up and after a week long mission , he'd be damned if he were to miss this morning ritual.

"Morning , Hee-chan."

It was amusing how Duo always had such a sexy voice in the morning.

"You feeling better ? Need me to get anything ?"

"Yeah , everything still hurts though. Water ?"

Duo frowned at that. He looked as if he wanted to say something but shut his mouth. Instead , he went downstairs to get a glass of water for him.

Now , how does one go about making excuses to stall his love from asking the inevitable ?

--

A/N : Kay , I know this chapter just plain sucked but I needed to get it off my mind. I have no idea what to do next so until another plotbunny hits me , you're gonna have to wait.  
Review , people , it doesn't hurt you , you know. Until then , you could give me some ideas.  
I might end this the next chapter cause I have a plotbunny that's screaming to be written. And that plotbunny is telling me to make Duo a bastard. Grins

Ideas on how to end anyone ?

Love,  
Nananah !


End file.
